One Voice, Two People
by Ryoma and Oz
Summary: How do Oz and Ryoma meet for the first time? Read to find out! Oneshot.


**A/N: Hello! I'm alive and kicking, as you can see. Or read. Or, whatever. Anyway, I have come to decide that this oneshot will be about… *dramatic drumroll…* Pandora Hearts and Prince of Tennis Crossover! Please read, review, and enjoy! BTW, I know that in the manga, Ryoma drinks Fanta. But in the anime, he drinks Ponta. I had no idea what to pick, and I don't think Japan would be suing me anytime soon, so…. BTW, I just want to say, Ryoma and Oz's voice actress/seiyuu is the same person, so that's why the titles like that...  
**

**I dedicate this oneshot to my friends! Love you all!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Oujisama in any way. Or the brand Fila. Please remember that. **

Oz laughed. What in the world did he get himself into?! One moment he was gleefully walking down the street. The next, he bumped into a boy his age, spilling Ponta all over his jacket. The boy's amber cat eyes glared, and by the time you know it, they are both standing on a tennis court.

"What's wrong, kitty cat?" Oz teased, twirling the racket in his right hand. Ryoma pulled the bill of his Fila cap over his face, gripping his racket in his left hand.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma muttered, throwing a tennis ball into the air.

"Eh?" Oz tilted his head cutely over to one side. Ryoma served the tennis ball, in which resulted as Oz hitting the ball as if you were hitting a badminton birdie. The tennis ball flew straight into the air, which came back to Earth crashing on Gilbert's head, who was sitting on the bleachers outside the courts.

"What the hell, Oz!" Gilbert yelled, standing up and pointing at Oz with his index finger. "How dare you smash my favorite hat!" Ryuuzaki Sakuno, who was currently sitting next to Gilbert, scooted away slowly, uttering quietly that he shouldn't be so loud. Ryoma's eyes stared at the man who was annoying Sakuno. He was going to have to end this soon.

"Oi," Ryoma pointed his racket at Oz. "Do you even know how to play tennis?"

"Nope!" Oz smiled gleefully, spinning in circles. "I don't even know what we are playing at all!"

"They why did you challenge me?!" Ryoma yelled, annoyed at his stupidity.

"I dunno!" Oz swung the racket around randomly, as if he was swinging a bat for baseball. Ryoma slapped his face, and left the court, leaving Oz behind.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Oz chased after Ryoma, pulling on his Seigaku jacket. "Why does your voice sound exactly like mine?"

"I don't know. I don't care," Ryoma got over to the bleachers, and plopped himself by Sakuno, who was blushing madly. Oz, noticing something, took one of Sakuno's braids, and twirled it around with his fingers.

"What is your name?" Oz smiled. Sakuno's blush deepened, in which Ryoma noticed.

"S-s-sakuno…" She stuttered, twiddling her thumbs.

"Your name sounds lovely. But of course, it is only fitting for a person like you," Oz let go of her braid, and brushed her cheek with his fingers. Instantly turning redder than a tomato, Sakuno didn't know how to react. Gilbert sat next to her, with the hat over his eyes, indicating that he had no part in this situation whatsoever. Ryoma, however, wasn't happy with this turn of events.

"Stop touching her," Ryoma growled. He slapped away Oz's hand, pulled Sakuno up onto her feet, and dragged her inside the school building.

"What did you do that for?" Gilbert muttered under his hat.

"They needed a little something, you know?" Oz's smiles never diminished. "And I was wondering, where is Alice?" The black hat slid off of Gilbert's face, revealing his white skin. "Oh? Gil, why are you so pale all of a sudden?" Right after he said this, Gilbert stood up, and ran. Oz giggled, and sat down, looking up at the sky. Alice, coming back from who knows where, sat next to Oz.

"Hey, manservant," Alice poked Oz's cheek. Oz turned around, noticing that she was there.

"Alice!" He grinned. "What's up?"

"What was that emotion that the green haired boy was displaying?" Alice asked curiously, due to the fact that she didn't know much about the human world.

"Well, Alice, it's hard to explain. The emotion is called Jealousy."

"What is jealousy? Can you eat it? Is it sweet?" Alice's purple eyes stared into Oz's green eyes. He still smiled, although this time a bit sad, and patted Alice's head gently.

"Well, that depends."

**A/N: Dun dun dun dun… I know… this is a very random oneshot… But in my defense, this was done in school, and everybody knows school messes up with your mind. Please read, and review. Polite flames accepted. If there is anything that needs editing, please PM or review. I've been needing an editor recently.**


End file.
